This invention relates generally to devices for storing articles and more specifically to a device for storing and carrying tools, sporting equipment and the like.
A popular method of carrying tools, fishing gear, etc. is to use a large plastic bucket with a handle. Since the tools are simply placed in the bottom of the bucket, individual tools may be difficult to locate and the tools may damage each other due to impacts between them.